


Good Sex

by Allerleirauh



Series: Good Sex [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What good sex should be like and how to get some - Julian style. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Sex

"You know how really good sex should be?"  
  
"It should be slow, sensual, and lazy. Above all it should be dirty, so dirty you are too embarrassed  
to look your mate in the eye come morning."  
  
Julian pounds his jug of Romulan Ale on the table, causing a good portion of it to spill over the rim.  
  
"My dear Doctor, you're drunk," his dinner companion's amused and softly chiding voice replies.  
  
Julian's gaze turns calculating and decidedly sober. "You believe so? A shame, because here I am,  
thinking how much I'd love to share some intense embarrassment with _you_ tomorrow."


End file.
